Resfriado
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: Lo que arruinó su día fue la lluvia torrencial por la cual se cancelaron las actividades del club y los mandaron a casa. No había caso de caminar por las calles con semejante aguacero y sin un paraguas, la batería de su celular se había agotado y no podía llamar a Hiroto. Sólo le quedaba una solución. Regresar a casa en bus.


Este oneshot es un pequeño regalito de cumpleaños para Kirino Sora. Ha pasado un tiempo y la verdad ha sido estupendo conocer a alguien como tú. Y bueno, hace un tiempo quiero decirlo pero vergüenza y cositas… Gracias, por ser mi amiga, por compartir tantos fics y conversaciones y patatas y… No se me da bien decir este tipo de cosas, por ahora, lo resumo en que te deseo un excelente cumpleaños, ojalá disfrutes mucho de este día y sigas creciendo. Los años nos traen encuentros, avances y logros… Espero que a ti te traigan todo tipo de cosas buenas.

Feliz cumpleaños, Sora.

**Resfriado.**

Pie derecho, pie izquierdo… A Kariya le gustaba caminar hacia el instituto porque se evitaba causar o pasar molestias. Hiroto era un hombre ocupado y siempre salía temprano junto con Midorikawa, los dos con la oreja pegada al teléfono móvil, haciendo tratos y organizando reuniones. La empresa Kira estaba en su auge gracias a la cantidad de rubros en los que había invertido, y precisamente por ello siempre había algo que hacer en la oficina.

«Masaki, ¿te gustaría que te dejemos en el instituto de camino», Midorikawa tapa el micrófono del móvil con la mano izquierda y le habla en voz baja, él sólo le responde negando con la cabeza y Ryuuji le da unas suaves palmaditas antes de retirarse.

«Buena suerte en el trabajo, nos vemos en la tarde», y con esto dicho, los dos mayores salen casi corriendo y se despiden con una sonrisa cansada. Su trabajo no es fácil y Kariya lo sabe, esa es una de las muchas razones por las que los respeta a ambos e intenta no ser una carga para ellos. Les debe muchas cosas, fueron ellos quienes le inscribieron al instituto en el que siempre quiso estudiar, quienes se tomaron el tiempo para hacer una innumerable cantidad de trámites y adoptarlo… ¡Si hasta le habían cumplido su capricho de mantener su apellido! Estaba seguro de que un par de funcionarios corruptos y la billetera de Hiroto habían sido el motivo por el cual no había pasado a ser "Kira Masaki".

Eran más que suficientes razones para intentar —como menos— no ser un hijo problemático y mantener un buen promedio en el instituto. Siendo un deportista, no era nada tener que ir caminando por quince minutos al instituto que, en todo caso, ni siquiera estaba muy lejos de casa. Podría tomar el bus, pero alguna ocasión había visto cómo se llenaba y no le apetecía compartir el aire de un vehículo pequeño con semejante cantidad de personas. No, definitivamente era mejor caminar tanto al ir como al volver, ya de paso en alguna ocasión se encontraba con alguna manager del club y conversaba unos minutos —ya que muy en el fondo, era un cotilla que disfrutaba escuchando y esparciendo chismes sobre lo que ocurría entre los miembros del club—. El cielo estaba un tanto nublado, lo cual le resultaba grato ya que no tendría que lidiar con el sol directo sobre su cara. Esa mañana no se encontró con nadie de camino y eso le decepcionó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para arruinar su día.

Lo que arruinó su día fue la lluvia torrencial por la cual se cancelaron las actividades del club y los mandaron a casa. No había caso de caminar por las calles con semejante aguacero y sin un paraguas, la batería de su celular se había agotado y no podía llamar a Hiroto. Sólo le quedaba una solución.

Regresar a casa en tren.

—0—

—¡Achú!

—Ya he llamado al instituto para avisar que hoy no podrás ir, realmente cogiste un resfriado muy fuerte… ¡Y apenas es el primer día! Espero que los síntomas no vayan empeorando

—No te preoc… ¡Achú!... No te preocupes, Hiroto, sólo necesito descan… ¡Achú!

—Cuando estemos de regreso pasaremos por la farmacia y traeremos algo, Midorikawa preparó sopa de pollo, está en una olla en el refrigerador y sólo necesitas calentarla con el microondas. Nosotros ya tenemos que salir, ¿estarás bien?

Kariya asintió, su garganta le molestaba un poco y ya no quería continuar hablando si iba a ser interrumpido por sus propios estornudos. La nariz le moqueaba y el basurero que colocó al lado de su cama se iba llenando con pañuelos usados. Miró por la ventana un cielo totalmente despejado, no quedaban ni restos del diluvio que ocurrió el día anterior, sólo un cielo azul y un sol brillante que parecía reírse de su desgracia. Hizo un esfuerzo contra su fatiga y se levantó a cerrar la cortina. Luego de hacerlo, cayó como un saco de patatas sobre la cama, el malestar general lo tenía medio muerto y toda esa fuerza con la que normalmente practicaba deportes se había ido, dejando detrás de sí a un chico que apenas y se puede levantar de la cama.

—Lamentable —murmuró para sí mismo antes de arrastrarse como un gusanito para volver entre las frazadas y dormir un poco más, no estaba de humor para hacer nada ese día—.

—0—

El primer día, Hikaru le llevó los apuntes a casa y luego se retiró al notar que Kariya estaba desfalleciendo en la cama. El segundo día fueron Tenma y Shinsuke quienes le llevaron la tarea de matemáticas para luego quedarse el resto de la tarde sentados en un par de cojines y contándole a un Kariya dormido sobre sus increíbles aventuras en el club de soccer.

Al tercer día, fue a visitarlo alguien que lo resucitó de entre los muertos.

—Kariya… Ha venido alguien a dejarte los apuntes, deberías cambiarte y bajar a la sala.

—No me siento bien —era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Masaki desobedecía algún pedido de Midorikawa—, ¿acaso no puedes sólo pedirle que deje los apuntes o que suba aquí?

—Es que es… —Ryuuji sacó la cabeza para revisar que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo y luego le susurró en la oreja— Es una chica muy mona, es la primera vez que una chica viene hasta aquí, no la puedes recibir en esas pintas y menos dejar que entre a este desastre de habitación.

Aunque dijera «este desastre de habitación» en realidad lo único que estaba fuera de lugar eran los pañuelos que ya habían vuelto a desbordar la papelera. Ryuuji era un poco obsesivo con la limpieza y siempre tenía la casa impecable de pies a cabeza, por lo cual Masaki realmente no comprendía cuál era el gran problema con que alguna de las managers subiera a la habitación.

—¿Es muy bonita? ¿Cómo es exactamente?

¿Y qué era una chica bonita según Midorikawa en primer lugar? ¡Él ni siquiera era heterosexual! Se le notaba a leguas que estaba coladito por Hiroto y parecía ser algo mutuo, ¿acaso creían que Kariya se tragaría la excusa de que dormían juntos porque «la otra cama es incómoda»? No es como si se comieran la boca entre ellos todo el tiempo, pero allí había amor y eso no le incomodaba —mucho que digamos— ya que se trataba de dos personas a las que él quería mucho.

—Tiene unos ojos preciosos —¿podría tratarse de Aoi?—, es bastante educada —quizás hablaba de Akane—, su modo de vestir no es muy femenino —¿Midori?— y tiene un precioso cabello rosado, atado en dos coletas.

Rosado.

Dos coletas.

Ojos preciosos.

—¡¿Kirino-senpai?!

—¿Ella es tu mayor?

—¡«Ella» es un chico!

—¿Eh?

Midorikawa le observó con confusión mientras el otro se levantaba con energía directo a cambiarse el pijama por algo un poco más decente.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Ya cambiado, Kariya tomó un par de segundos para meditar sobre su indiferencia ante la idea de que las managers o alguien del club subiera a la habitación. No le importaba, ¿por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias para recibirlo a él?—

—Hmmm… —Midorikawa le miró, tenía una sonrisa gatuna dibujada en el rostro— Ahora entiendo, pues si vas hacia ese lado nosotros no vamos a juzgarte ni mucho menos entrometernos entre los dos…

—¿Hacia ese lado…? —En lo que su mente iba procesando esa frase, su rostro cambió de color a un rojo intenso y se le notaba la vergüenza en toda la cara— ¡Claro que no! ¡N-no me gusta Kirino-senpai!

—Nunca dije que te gustara él, ¿Por qué lo niegas tanto?

Jaque mate.

—Voy a bajar de una vez, cojo los apuntes y luego le diré que se vaya de una vez.

—Tómate tu tiempo, Hiroto está en una reunión y yo me voy a quedar en el estudio para hacer un par de documentos en el ordenador. Hay galletas en la alacena de la cocina, puedes invitarle algo también.

—¡Ya ve a trabajar!

Ryuuji le picó el hombro para provocarle una vez más y luego se fue al estudio. Masaki bajó a la sala y alcanzó a ver a su mayor con ropa de calle. Era la primera vez que se veían fuera del instituto o las actividades del club, analizando a fondo su ropa casual entendió un poco el porqué de la confusión de Midorikawa, no era ropa holgada sino al contrario, su camisa estaba bien entallada y su pantalón era un poco ajustado como los que estaban de moda. Si llevara el cabello corto, seguro que se vería como uno de esos modelos de revistas de actualidad.

—Hola, Kariya —le saludó con una sonrisa afable y cogió el cuaderno que estaba sobre la mesa para entregárselo—. Los de primer año están pasando por un entrenamiento extra hoy y las managers les están ayudando, Kageyama me pidió que te trajera esto.

—Gracias —Masaki se limpió un poco su nariz con la manga de su jersey y tosió un poco—, ¿quieres servirte algo?

—En serio estás muy enfermo —Ranmaru le observó entre sorprendido y preocupado y dejó el cuaderno sobre la mesa otra vez—

—¿Tan mal me veo?

—No, es la primera vez que me ofreces invitarme algo, ¿en serio deberías estar levantado?

—Ah… Eso… ¿Acaso no puedo ser amable con un invit…? ¡Achú!

—Lo sabía —se levantó de la silla y puso su mano izquierda encima de su propia frente para luego apoyar su mano derecha sobre la frente de Kariya—

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Ante el repentino contacto, sintió cómo su rostro se calentaba y definitivamente, no era por la fiebre. Dio un paso hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas al suelo—

—Tienes temperatura, estás ardiendo… No deberías estar levantado.

—Me pregunto ¿quién habrá llegado y habrá hecho que tenga que levantarme?

—Yo… —Kirino bajó la mirada y luego miró hacia la puerta— Lo siento, ahora mismo me voy.

Culpa, culpa, culpa. Lo había dicho en un descuido y sin la intención de reprocharle a él. Se levantó del suelo con la intención de disculparse pero el otro ya había llegado a la puerta. Estaba por irse y dejarle con un "lo siento" en la boca cuando escuchó algo desplomarse en el piso.

—¡¿Kariya?!

Sí era fiebre después de todo. Se había desmayado en el suelo y estaba transpirando un montón. Ranmaru lo levantó para acomodarlo en el sillón y rondó por la casa buscando al hombre de cabello verde que le había recibido en la puerta antes, sin éxito. Cambió de planes y llegó a la cocina directo a sacar el pañuelo de tela que siempre traía encima, lo empapó en agua fría y lo exprimió antes de regresar donde estaba el enfermo y colocarlo sobre su frente. No era una gran cosa, no le iba a curar, pero es que no sabía que más hacer. Se quedó junto a él toda la tarde hasta que llegó un hombre de cabello rojo y le dijo que se encargaría él. Antes de irse, Kirino le dejó su número de móvil anotado en un papel para que le avisara si mejoraba su condición, se lo veía muy preocupado, pero Hiroto le sonrió y le aseguró que se iba a poner bien.

—Me alegra que Kariya tenga a alguien que se preocupe por él aparte de nosotros.

Y con eso, Hiroto se llevó a Masaki en brazos hasta su cama.

—0—

El móvil de Kirino vibró a las tres de la mañana y él estaba seguro que si no siguiera despierto, ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta. Se apuró en contestar a ese número que no conocía, rezando a los cielos y rogando a los infiernos que se tratara de la persona con la que había dejado a Masaki. La inquietud y la ansiedad le habían mantenido despierto hasta esas horas, necesitaba saber si todo estaba bien.

—¿Buenas noches?

—… —no había voz del otro lado, pero se alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido de ambiente—

—¿Diga?

—…

—¿Hola?

—… Perdón…

Colgaron del otro lado de la línea y Kirino miró el móvil un poco confuso. Recordó por décima vez en la noche lo ocurrido en la casa donde vivía Kariya y luego logró encajar todas las piezas en su lugar. Guardó el número desde el que le habían llamado y escribió "Kariya Masaki" en el nombre del contacto.

Por fin logró conciliar el sueño.

—0—

—Hiroto —Midorikawa estaba acostado de espaldas en la cama y miraba el techo mientras hablaba—, ¿has escuchado alguna vez que si contagias un resfrío a alguien te curas?

—¿Eso es por Masaki? —Hiroto dejó el trabajo que estaba haciendo en el ordenador para voltear la silla y mirar a su pareja, Ryuuji asintió— Yo había escuchado que los idiotas no pueden resfriarse.

—Masaki es bastante listo.

—Yo me refería a que no te puede contagiar a ti.

Una almohada voló desde la cama hasta la cara de Hiroto.

—0—

A la mañana siguiente y como por arte de magia, Kariya despertó fresco y sano como si no le hubiera pasado nada en absoluto. Parecía una persona distinta sin la nariz roja y el rostro pálido, ahora estaba sano y podía volver a sus actividades normales. Lo primero que hizo esa mañana fue coger un paraguas siguiendo el consejo de Midorikawa; «más vale prevenir que lamentar». Llegó caminando al instituto y en la puerta se encontró con Shindou, que miraba la pantalla de su móvil un poco distraído.

—Buenos días, Shindou-senpai, ¿pasa algo?

—Buenos días, Kariya… Veo que ya te recuperaste. No es nada en especial, Kirino me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que no va a venir al instituto hoy.

—¿Se siente mal?

—Se ha resfriado, que mala suerte, justo cuando tú te recuperaste…

Culpa, culpa, culpa.

—¿Podría ir a visitarlo esta tarde? Es que ayer él ha ido a mi casa a llevarme los apuntes y es lo menos que puedo hacer…

—Te daré su dirección y puedes dejar el entrenamiento de lado por hoy, no es bueno tentar a la suerte… Y parece que todavía tienes algo de fiebre, estás un poco rojo.

—Estoy bien… Sólo recordé que ayer me comporté como un idiota…

«Y los idiotas no cogen resfríos».


End file.
